


Heal Me

by allycat83



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:10:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allycat83/pseuds/allycat83
Summary: My version of the spoiler pics we saw on #Vanity and what I think could happen next.Enjoy :)





	1. Chapter 1

The blinding pain distracted Vanessa from her fear of Johnny asleep in the car, now being driven around by god knows who. She pressed her hand deeper against the wound, as a vet she knew that the amount of blood determines survival, she slid to the concrete and prayed that someone would find her.

Charity was serving at the bar, "Oh damn" she cursed realising that the beer was low, she called for Chas, after receiving no reply, she then made her way to the cellar to sort out the barrel. 

Vanessa could feel her life ebbing away, she began to think about her life and she felt happiness inside herself as she remembered how her life had unfolded and how lucky she was to have met her family and to have fallen in love with Charity, through ups and downs she knew they were true loves, she felt blessed.

Charity had emerged from the cellar and sorted the barrel, she checked her phone to see if Vanessa had texted her to apologise or talk to her, no message, she thought that was odd as they always made up after an argument but then continued to serve at the bar, there were a lot of thirsty punters, unaware that Vanessa was close by and in dire need of help.

Vanessa rested her head to the floor, the concrete was cold and wet from recent rainfall, the smell of smoke from the fire made her cough causing her injury to worsen and the pain became unbearable, her phone clutched tightly in her hand rang the number she knew by heart, she cried out briefly then her eyes closed to the faint sound of a cry above her and fair hair shadowed in front of her as she succumbed to the darkness .


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previous chapter altered slightly based on new spoilers. ENJOY 😃

Charity couldn't believe her eyes, her little pocket rocket girlfriend on the floor in pain, "Ness what's happened?" She asked her, Vanessa came to "Stabbed", then she cried out "Johnny was in the car...it's gone". Charity phoned 999 and police and listened to the instructions relayed to her how to help Vanessa. She phoned Chas in the pub who came out with Paddy, they alerted the fire service. 

Charitys initial look at the wound made her think it was superficial, she put pressure against it and spoke to Vanessa. She felt guilty about their row and wanted to make amends.  
"Sorry babe if I made you feel less than you are to me" "I love you". Vanessa smiled, "I love you too" she then closed her eyes as Charity held her.

"Vanessa open your eyes please babe..Ness...NESS" Charity practically screamed as the paramedics arrived, "What's her name? What happened?" they shot off a load of questions as they examined Vanessa.

"She'll be okay?" Charity practically begged them, "We will do all we can you coming with us?" Charity nodded and numbly climbed in the back of the ambulance holding the love of her life's hand terrified what could happen next.


	3. Chapter 3

Charity paced the floor of the hospital, her head low and she was deep in thought, how could she let this happen a silly argument and now her son and her world were in danger and she couldn't help them, she gritted her teeth then sat on the floor in the corner, her hands covering her ears trying to erase the last conversation she had with Vanessa, the love of her life. 

"Charity I'm sorry okay that was uncalled for I just feel that you can do better than me" Vanessa sighed, Charity was hurt by Vanessas words she thought they were okay but the harsh words caused her to react as she always did with anger as her defence "Yeah I thought we were okay just like I thought we were good for each other and I thought I loved you, guess we were both wrong".

Vanessa picked up Johnny and walked out the door, as she strapped him in his car seat, Charity continued her barbs of speech, "Walk away then just like I knew you would in the end" Vanessa turned back to say something, "Walk away now and don't come back" Charity spat before Vanessa could cool the situation, tears pricking her eyes she got in to the car and drove away.

Charity rocked herself back and forth against the wall to soothe herself, thats how Tracy found her moments later along with Rhona, Pete and Debbie.

"What have I done?" Charity cried out looking at the sea of faces around her, "It's my fault, If she dies.." Charity never finished her speech as the doctor walked in the room.


	4. Chapter 4

All eyes were on the woman in the white coat as she entered the room, "Vanessa Woodfield" Tracy spoke immediately "She's my sister" as the doctor paused Charity stood up, " I'm Dr Hazelwood, Miss Woodfield. ." Charity interrupted "Vanessa, her name's Vanessa, she's my girlfriend" The doctor turned to face them all "Vanessa is in a critical condition, the knife pierced her liver and caused considerable internal damage and blood loss.." Charity interrupted again "She'll be okay though yeah? She won't die or anything" her face hoping and preying the doctor would say it was all superficial and that Vanessa was okay,.

"Vanessa has lost a lot of blood, we have given her several transfusions but.." Charity cried out "No 'but' please, please say she's okay please I'm begging you here", Charity took a step forward and Debbie grabbed one hand and Tracy the other as if they knew she was barely holding it together.

"But" The doctor continued "Vanessa is critical, the next 24 hours will determine her survival, she is very ill, we can allow one of you to sit with her, please be aware the machines are needed they are keeping her alive, we have put her in an induced coma to give her body time to heal" Charity felt the tears spill down her face she couldn't breathe, someone was squeezing the air from her lungs and crushing her heart simultaneously, she let go of Tracy's hand so she could sit with her sister until she felt herself being led toward the ICU "She needs you" Tracy said kissing her head gently. Charity took a deep breathe then opened the door.


	5. Chapter 5

The acrid smell of disinfectant and bleach attacked Charity's nostrils, she hated hospitals she had spent so much time in them with her grand daughter only a few months ago and didn't want to visit then again anytime soon, but here she was tentively walking towards yet another hospital bed.

The looked at the crisp cotton white sheets and wires then as she seated herself in a hard plastic chair she finally let her eyes rest on the woman who held her heart, the love of her life, the keeper of her secrets. The steady bleeping of the monitors and oxygen tube reminded her that Vanessa was still fighting to be there with her.

Charity gently and carefully wrapped her fingers around Vanessa's, unlike the usual softness when she would randomly stroke Charity's face or tuck a loose hair behind her ear, the fingers were still and unmoving, colder and lifeless. "Babe", Charity croaked watching the oxygen tube in Vanessa's mouth and rise and fall of her chest to the beat of the machine, "I love you, I love you so much Ness" she kissed the hand she held and let her tears fall.

Tracy was still in shock, a police liason officer joined them in the waiting room as had an influx of Dingles including Chas, She put her arm around Tracy and squeezed her, "Any news?" Tracy shook her head, "Ness is critical and Johnny is still missing" Rhona said, internally she was devastated Vanessa was her best friend, just then alarms sounded and Charity felt herself being escorted from the room as many professionals ran in pushing a special trolley, everyone met her at the window looking through, Debbie and Chas stood either side of Charity as commands were issued in the room.

"No pulse, start chest compressions" then beeping and the sound of shocks being delivered in to Vanessa before more words "360" and "Adrenaline" the beeping continued as Charity slipped from their grasp to the cold floor below, her eyes closed as she felt someone catch her before she gave in to the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm away until next year so thought I would treat you with 2 chapters extra, Happy New Year everyone xx


	6. Chapter 6

The muffle of noises around began to awaken Charity as she felt hands lifting her up, she was then lay on a bed as a bright light was shone directly in her eyes, she turned her head until she was able to focus, she saw a white window to the side of her and watched the rain drops build on the pane, it took her a moment before she got her bearings and remembered where she was and why she was there.

"Charity" Tracy said putting her hand on her leg gently, "You fainted", the doctor spoke "When did you last eat?" Charity shrugged, "You need to eat and stay hydrated" the doctor said offering a glass of water, "No point" Charity sniffed as the indescribable pain hit her the heartbreak, she sobbed, "Charity" Chas said turning her head towards her own, "She's alive, Ness is alive".

Charity gulped down the water and munched the sandwich offered to her then with some help from a Dingle she jumped off the hospital bed, "Where is she?" Charity asked heading back to the room.

A doctor was at the side of Vanessa's bed, "She gave us a scare, but we managed to restart her heart and her vitals are looking more positive, we have stopped the sedative so she can awaken at any time" Charity smiled, "Will there be any brain damage from the..." Charity couldn't finish, "Probably not she only coded for a moment so all being well she's fit and healthy so think positive, we will come and check in her in 10 minutes" As the doctor left the room, Charity yelled out "Thank you, thank you so much", Charity sat by Vanessa's bed and kissed her forehead it was warm.

The hard back of the chair would stop anyone from sleeping at all but Charity had dozed off for a while, she felt a slight movement against her fingers, assuming it was Vanessa's reflexes that they had been told about she shifted to the side, the finger gripped her tightly causing slight pain "What?" She said angry to who was disturbing her much needed rest, her forest green eyes rested on the open azure blue eyes of her girlfriend "Vanessa".


	7. Chapter 7

Charity couldn't tear her eyes away from her beautiful girlfriend who was now sleeping, Vanessa had been moved to a private room, the oxygen tube had been removed and Vanessa had undertaken some tests to check her memory and brain function which she had passed much to the relief of every one. In the early hours they recieved the news that Johnny was found and he was okay, the car had been abandoned and found by Graham and Megan, Johnny was in the children's ward being assessed with Tracy and Frank, he was alright and after promising to bring him to her after a rest Vanessa went back to slumber. 

Charity gently stroked Vanessa's face, "Your scared me babe, I've never been that scared in my life, I'm so sorry for what I said to you I never meant it any of it, You are everything to me, I promise to always put you and the boys first, I couldn't live without you Ness, I love you so much" Charity whispered kissing her lightly on her knuckles, "Me too" Vanessa croaked "I love you Charity Dingle". Vanessa opened her eyes and gave her the beautiful smile she adored, Charity gave her a feather light kiss to her lips and snuggled closer to her without touching the wires.

"Mummy" a little voice pipped up, the women turned to see Johnny run in to the room. "My boy" Vanessa said turning too fast, pain shot through her abdomen and she grimaced in pain, "You okay babe?" Charity asked concerned "Yeah just turned too fast" Vanessa said looking at her son, he leapt on to Charity as Tracy and Frank came in to the room.

"Give mummy a kiss" Tracy said as he turned and kissed Charity, they all were in shock, "Mummy is in bed" Johnny said playing with his toy train" Charity held him close "So why kiss Charity?" Frank asked confused "Mummy Chatty too" Johnny said running the train over her arm, Vanessa and Charity looked at each other "Congrats Charity" Tracy laughed "You have another son". Vanessa beamed at Charity who reciprocated the smile, happy in the knowledge things could only get better.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want another chapter I can be persuaded :)


End file.
